mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Lion
+ |predators = All higher animals |previous = / / / / / |next = / / / / / / |hide = 's , 's and es |equivalent = / / / / |realeased = Oct 4 |tier = 9 }} UPGRADED to LION! Press W to release a mighty ROAR (Rawr!)! The Lion is the ninth animal in Mope.io, and the land equivalent of the Gorilla, Pufferfish and Snow Leopard. Technical The lion: * Upgrades from the Cheetah or Stingray Or Wolf At 15K XP. * Has a maximum XP of 28.5K score, at which point it will upgrade to the Bear or Swordfish or the Walrus. * Can hide in large hiding holes, Whirlpools and Berry bushes. * Can eat all animals below it to Mole and all Food except Conch. * Can be eaten by all animals above it. * It has a special ability when you press W, the Lion roars stunning and knocking out animals in the radius making it harder for you to catch them. Also, the roar does slight damage to the prey that gets hit by it. ** This roar has a set range and has a cooldown of 9 seconds. Appearance The lion is colored as deep yellow with a darker yellow mane. As it eats, it will slowly bloat to become much larger than any of its predecessors, yet is still dwarfed by most of the later animals. Strategy Eat coconuts to gain XP easily. You can surprise-attack prey from a hiding hole and then roar. This is useful for boosting animals, so they can't boost away. Your roar will stun them so you can eat them easily. Also use your ability to drive away gorillas, because they can climb trees and therefore can steal your coconuts and bananas. When running away from predators, roar and then run as fast as you can and hide in a hiding hole. But don't get too far before using your ability because then it will be useless. If they come back, you can jump out, tail-bite them, roar to stun them, and then you better be fast on your feet if you don't want to end up as breakfast. When you're almost upgraded, go up to near the Arctic for more upgrade choices. Don't hit Pelican or Cobra unless your server is not crowded. Instead, hit Swordfish or Walrus. Gallery Lion.png|The Lion. lionroar.png|The normal-sized roar of the Lion (old). lionroarbig.png|The largest radius of the roar (old). lionrareroar.png|A rare occurrence of the roar giving it a very short range (old). Lion2.png|Lion with animal images turned off. 73DD7F07-6DED-436F-B7E6-C303ED488F9A.jpeg|Lion attack|link= Trivia *The Lion has existed in Mope.io since it was first released. *The Lion is one of two animals to have animals added directly before AND directly after it. The Deer and Cheetah were both added in updates. ** Before the cheetah was added, it upgraded to the crocodile at 16K XP. ** Before the deer was added, it upgraded from the Fox at 4K XP. * It is the animal that has moved the most around the upgrade path, going from: ** From Fox and to nothing. ** From Fox and to Croc. ** From Fox and to Cheetah. ** From Deer and to Cheetah. ** From Deer and to Zebra. ** From Zebra and to Cheetah. ** From Cheetah and to Bear. * It use to be the only land animal with a land equivalent, the gorilla. * Like the Hippo, Wolf, Fennec Fox and the Wolverine, their abilities make the player say a message. * Prior to the rebalance, the roar could give a very rare occurrence of a "MEOW!" which gives off a weak stun and a very short range. *On May 16th, KOA teased more variations of the Lion, including the Cubs. **These variations were released (insert when it comes or delete all together) pl:Lew Category:Animals Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Mammal